The Beginning Of A Band
by DeeDubb
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange haired former guitarist, is forced into helping his friend Renji Abari start a band. There'll be some protagonists, antagonists, and some love interests. it might not be as good as the others, but please read!


**A/N: OMGWTFBBQ! Very First fanfic, ever! This little story just popped up into my head while walking home from school. Don't ask me why that happened, it just kinda did. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, or the songs used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked into his class, as his fellow students were talking amongst themselves. He sat in his seat and his friends began to surround his desk as they chatted , as usual. After a couple minutes Ichigo realized a certain redhead wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Renji? I need to give him back his dumb Ipod" Ichigo asked the group. "If he's not in here, then you know where he would most likely be." Tatsuki replied to Ichigo's question.<p>

Ichigo grunted and walked back out the class room to go get him. Eventually Ichigo found him in the music room playing a guitar.

"You and that damn guitar" Ichigo mumbled, walking into the room tossing Renji's Ipod onto the piano next to him. "Shut up Strawberry" Renji replied. "For the last time _Pineapple_, My name means 'To Protect' , not 'Strawberry' " Ichigo retorted.

"Whatever, _Strawberry_. " Renji mumbled as he began to play around on the guitar again. After a couple seconds, Renji stopped playing and sighed."Man, i wish i was in a freaking band." Renji sighed again. "Why don't you just make up one?" Ichigo asked, and Renji stared at Ichigo like he just found the cure to cancer.

"You never thought of making up your own band?" Ichigo asked after seeing Renji's face. "Well, it never came to mind.." Renji said, now ashamed of never thinking up the idea.

" You Truly are a idiot i hope you know that." Ichigo said while getting up out of his seat, and Renji grabbing his Ipod and following. "Hey Ichigo, you could be in my band too." Renji said while walking along side of Ichigo on their way to class.

"And what makes you think i can play an instrument?" Ichigo asked. " C'mon Ichigo, everyone knows that you can sing , play guitar, and write music. Plus your a huge music fan, So don't give me that bullshit." Renji said while putting his hands behind his head.

" You have no proof of anything." Ichigo said, then put his hands in his pockets. Renji then had a good idea on how to trick him.

"Fine then. Oh i meant to tell you that the other day i seen this really old band on tv. They were singing some dumb song called Helper Seller i think, and their hair were like mops" Renji began to ramble on. "It was The Beatles, the song was Helter Skelter and their hair was iconic!" Ichigo burst out, then his face turned as red as Renji's hair.

"See! I knew you were a music fan geek!" Renji yelled out loud, and then got punched in the gut by Ichigo. "Does that mean your in the band?" Renji asked as he was hunched over. "Fine I'll think about it, but you have to find a bass player too" Ichigo said as he walked into the classroom. "No problem." Renji said to no one in particular, as he walked into their class room.

After school was finished Renji and Ichigo walked back to Ichigo's house to hangout. Ichigo then opened the door to find Yuzu in the kitchen and Karin on the couch most likely watching soccer. "Hey Ichi-Nii!" Yuzu happily said from the kitchen. "Hey Yuzu." Ichigo said as he shut the door closed.

"Wheres Da-"

"ICHIIIGOOOOOOO" Isshin yelled as he tried to kick Ichigo in the face out of nowhere. Unfortunately for Isshin, Ichigo managed to dodge his kick.

"What The Hell Dad? How many times do i have to tell you thats not the way to greet your freaking son? " Ichigo yelled to his dad, who was now sprawled out on the floor.

"MASAKI! YOUR SON IS BEING EVIL TO HIS OWN FATHER!" Isshin said as he was now on the other side of the room in front of the poster of his deceased wife.

"We really need to hide that poster." Karin deadpanned. "Tell me about it." Ichigo said as he and Renji walked up to his room.

"So about the band thing , how are we going to find a bass player ?" Renji asked as he sat in Ichigo's chair backwards, and spun around in it."Well Chad knows how to play drums.." Ichigo answered, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Plus theres a club near by that has talented players from our school, so we could go there and find someone." "Total music geek." Renji murmured, receiving a glare and a large scowl from Ichigo. "Well i guess you don't want me to be in your band then." Ichigo said, smirking. After a few seconds, Ichigo stood up and Renji sighed loudly.

" Fine, I'll go home and get dressed for tonight." Renji said as he got up and walked towards the door. "Alright, just dress like you normally do" Ichigo said as he picked out some clothes and prepared for his shower. "Got it." Renji said before he walked down the stairs and walked back to his house.

A Couple hours later there was a knock at Ichigo's door. Ichigo was dressed in a white graphic T-shirt with a black sleeve-less hoodie, black jeans, and black and white converses. He opened the door and It was Renji standing in his doorway dressed in his favorite red t-shirt with dark blue jeans and red and black vans.

"Nice shirt Renji, it matches your hair perfectly." Ichigo remarked as he walked past Renji and down the street. " Says the guy that looks like he should be hanging near a alleyway" Renji retorted as he followed Ichigo down the street.

After a couple blocks Renji got alittle tired of walking. "Hey Ichigo, where the hell is this club at? My feet are starting to hurt." "We only walked 4 blocks idiot, and its right here." Ichigo said as he pointed up to the club sign that said 'Club Neon' ironically, in Neon lights. "Creative name." Renji mumbled as they both walked inside the club.

The club was filled with people, some looked normal, while some looked alittle emo. In the front of the club was a big stage with a drum set, piano, two guitars, and of course, a microphone in the front of the stage. At first there wasn't anybody on the stage, but the host of the club came out grabbed the microphone and told everyone that they would begin amateur night in a couple minutes.

As everyone waited, Ichigo and Renji sat at the bar. "What can i get you two?" The bartender asked Ichigo. "Uhh.. just two cups of pepsi, thanks." Ichigo responded. "So Ichigo, whats the plan on getting a bass player?" Renji yelled, due to all the chatter of the people around them. " We're gonna ask the players that'll go on stage dumbass" Ichigo said, before drinking the pepsi that the bartender gave him.

" At least im not the dumbass thats drinking a random girl's soda." Renji said, loud enough for the girl in front of Ichigo to turn around and see that he in fact was drinking her soda. "Oi! Get your own damn drink Carrot Top!" She yelled, snatching her drink from Ichigo's hand and punching him in the stomach, Making him hunch over like he made Renji do earlier that day.

"What the hell midget! I thought it was mine!" Ichigo said recovering from his hit to the stomach. "Don't call me a midget, carrot top! you don't even know how tall i am" She said, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side. "I wouldn't have known if i didn't see your feet dangling from the stool when i hunched over." Ichigo retorted, pointing at her feet, which were in fact dangling from the stool.

" Well at least i don't have a big mop of orange hai- Renji? Is that you?" The girl said, pushing Ichigo's head to the side to see Renji drinking his Pepsi. " Rukia? Why are you at this club?" Renji asked. "Matsumoto and Hinamori dragged me here." Rukia said, not sounding too happy about it. "How about you? What lame excuse do you have?" She asked. "I'm starting a band with this idiot here." Renji answered, pointing at Ichigo. " I wasn't a idiot earlier when i thought of the idea to come here for band members" Ichigo said pushing Rukia's hand off his face.

"That sounds interesting, i wanna join!" Rukia said. "We should be called 'The Chappy Band'!" She added. "NO!" Ichigo and Renji said in unison, causing Rukia to slump her shoulders and pout. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Ichigo said to Renji. "Shes a big Chappy fan." Renji responded. "Ooh, that explains alot."

"Well at least let me be a side member, like a 'Fifth Beatle' or something" Rukia said, Ichigo widening his eyes. "Fifth Beatle? You a fan of The Beatles?" Ichigo asked with a spark of hope in his eyes." Of Course, true #1 fan right here" Rukia said, pointing to herself with triumph. "Sorry to burst your bubble there midget, but I'm the #1 Beatles fan. You can be #2 though." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. "Your funny carrot top, but I am the True #1 fan." Rukia responded, smirking right back at him. "Yeah right shorty " Ichigo said to Rukia, but was cut off by Renji.

"As much as i enjoy watching you guys argue about these Lady bug, Beatles people, the first amateur is beginning to play." Renji said pointing at the stage. After the first 3 amateurs played their songs the last amateur came to the stage.

On the stage was a short guy, he had on a black shirt with a little graphic on the bottom left corner of it, black jeans with a hanging chain, black and white converses, and hair that seemed to defy gravity. He walked across the stage and sat in the stool placed in front of the microphone with, what Ichigo noticed, a bass guitar in his hands."I think we found our guy Renji." Ichigo said a smirk on his face. Said guy began singing a song that Ichigo heard all the time on the radio, except he had his own little spin on it with his bass.

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when i gave the word_

_Now in the morning i sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets i used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute i held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And i discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason i cant explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when i ruled the world_

_It was a wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shatter windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason i cant explain_

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when i ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_

_Roman Calvary choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason i cant explain _

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when i ruled the world._

After he finished his song, the host of the club got on stage with his own microphone. "Give a hand to the returning star, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Everyone in the club then clapped, including Ichigo, Renji and Rukia. There were two girls in the front that were alittle to excited though.

"Oh crap thats Matsumoto and Hinamori up there. I gotta go, but I'll definitely see you guys around." Rukia said as she hopped off her stool and squeezed through the crowd to get to her two friends. " So when we gonna go talk to that Toshiro guy Ichigo?" Renji asked Ichigo, catching him smirking at Rukia's retreating figure.

"Don't even think about it Ichigo, shes always got her eyes set on some guy named Kaien." Renji said, causing Ichigo to blush slightly. " No one was thinking about that little midget, lets just go." Ichigo said, standing up and squeezing through the crowd to look for this Toshiro guy, with Renji in tow.

They eventually found him near the front of the stage, surrounded by three girls, one with dark hair in a bun, Rukia, and one with strawberry blonde hair who looked like she was giving Toshiro a death hug.

"Get off me Matsumoto!" Toshiro said, pushing her off of him with all his might. "Sorry, you just did so good! You looked so adorable on that stage!" Matsumoto said swaying like a little school girl. "Yeah you did really good." Hinamori said, with a kind-hearted smile.

" Hey you, Toshiro" Ichigo said walking up to Toshiro. "Its Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro said already getting irritated by the guy in front of him. "Yeah sure, whatever. You should join our band." Ichigo said while pointing behind him to Renji, who had just caught up with Ichigo.

"And why exactly would i join your band?" Toshiro said, crossing his arms. " Um.. more time away from those girls?" Ichigo said hesitantly. Toshiro looked to Matsumoto, who was trying her best innocent smile she could muster, then looked to Hinamori, who just sat there and smiled at Toshiro. "I'll do it." Toshiro said while Hinamori gaped at him, and Matsumoto had a fake hurt look on her face.

"Whitey-chan! How could you?" Hinamori said, causing Toshiro to blush at the old nickname. "Don't call me that in public Hinamori!" Toshiro told Hinamori. "So you joining our band Toshiro?" Renji asked. "Its Hitsugaya, and yes, I'll join your band." Toshiro responded to Renji.

"Awesome!" Renji said, pumping his fist in the air. "We finally have a band!" "Renji, your acting like we've been looking for ages." Ichigo said, taking the good news more calm then Renji. "Well yeah, but its only just the beginning." Renji said, seemingly done with his fist pumping session. "Yup, the beginning of a band." Ichigo said, putting his hands behind his head, and looking up to the club's ceiling. "Is he always so dramatic?" Rukia asked Renji. "He's just a dramatic type of guy." Renji replied, and everyone nodded their heads. "Shut up" Ichigo said with, a smirk on his face.

"Yup, he's definitely a dramatic type of guy"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow.. that was alot of writing i did for that little story. Idk if i should keep going with the story, i have alot of ideas and all, i just dont know how to put them into words. Oh Sorry if the characters were alittle out of character. Oh and Plz Review! I'll give you some of my WTFBBQ Chicken :D The song was Viva La Vida by Coldplay. **


End file.
